Spring is Coming
by McCoyMedical
Summary: Hitsugaya has been missing for 2 months, when he suddenly appears strange and unusal things start to happen to him. Will he survive or will he die? BEWARE MAJOR OoC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Bleach Fanfic.

I DON'T OWN BLEACH!!!!

Me: There'll be a lot of pain and suffering to Toushirou-kun.

Toushirou: pfft Thanks a lot.

Me: Sorry I just love to see you in pain.

Toushirou: Geez are you as bad as Aizen?

Me: I'M NOTHING LIKE THAT DAMN BASTARD!!!! RWAR!!!

Toushirou: (sweat drop) um...o...k. O.o

Me: ON WITH DA STORY!!!!

&&&&&&&

**Chapter One**

Hitsugaya can't remember the last time he saw the light, nor the last time he didn't feel pain. It seems like he's been in this dark cell for decades. If he wasn't in the cell he was cuffed down to a metal table getting tortured. Hitsugaya wanted to die. He's lost all hope of rescue. He knew that Soul Society wouldn't risk anyone just to bring back one taicho. All Hitsugaya can remember is the pain and his bizarre dreams. The cell doors suddenly creaked open. Hitsugaya raised his head from his knees when the Arrancar spoke.

"Aizen-sama wish to see you." He said as he roughly pulled Hitsugaya by the arm.

Aizen was sitting on his throne with his sadist smile on. When an emotionless Hitsugaya was dragged in he smile just got bigger, and so did Gin's, who was standing next to Aizen.

"Ah, Hitsugaya so nice to see you." Aizen said as he stood up from his throne.

"..."

"Well, all I wanted to say it was fun having you to play with. I hope your hollowfication goes well and that I'm letting you go."

"Hollow...fication?" Hitsugaya said as he looked up.

"That's right, but it seems the process is slow, so for the time being I'm gonna let you go." Aizen was now standing in front of Hitsugaya.

"You should be happy. Well, enjoy the time you have left as a shinigami." Aizen said as he placed his hands over Hitsugaya's eyes.

For Hitsugaya then lost consciousness.

&&&&&&

Matsumoto has had a rough and depressing time. It's been two months since Hitsugaya's disappearance. She had to be in charge of the Tenth division. Everyone did their best to comfort her, even Ichigo, who was staying in Soul Society for the time being. Though she had all the help she could get she was still deeply enraged that anyone didn't send a search party. All because of the upcoming war.

Matsumoto finished the remaining paper work** (A/N: Yes she's doing paper work and not drinking) **and headed to out to get some fresh air.

&&&&&&

Renji and Ichigo were having a little walk along with Rukia.

"I can't believe it's been two months." said Rukia.

"Yeah, I know, but don't you think it's weird." Ichigo said.

"What do mean?" asked Renji.

"Well, ever since Toushirou went missing there weren't any attacks from Arrancar's or Espada's. I just thought it a little peculiar." Ichigo explained.

"True, I wouldn't be surprised if-" but before Rukia could finish her sentence she felt a familiar

reiatsu.So did Ichigo and Renji.

"It..couldn't be," Rukia said. "It's close...this way!"

They headed to where the reiatsu was. When they got there they couldn't believe their eyes. There, on the ground was a scarred and bloody Hitsugaya. Ichigo was the first to break out of his trance.

"Toushirou, can you hear me?" Ichigo said as he lifted Hitsugaya into a sitting position. Hitsugaya didn't respond he only looked up at Ichigo and stared.

"Notify the Fourth Division Renji!" Rukia ordered as she joined Ichigo.

"Right!" said Renji as he shunpo-ed to the Divisions

"I don't get it. He disappears suddenly then just reappears suddenly, too?" Rukia said.

"Toushirou, can you tell use what happened?" Ichigo asked looking into Hitsugaya's eyes.

"..."

"No good."

"He's pretty beat up. Look at these scars, he was defiantly tortured daily."

At the word tortured Hitsugaya jerked away from Ichigo's grasp.

_/Flashback/_

"_Time for some torture little one"_

_/End Flashback/_

"Huh? Toushirou?"

Ichigo will never forget what he saw. The look of pure fear etched on Hitsugaya's face.

"Taicho!!!"

Ichigo and Rukia both looked in the direction the voice came from.

Matsumoto was running along with Renji, Jushirou, and Unohana with tears in her eyes.

"Matsumoto wait!" Jushirou called out making Matsumoto stop in her tracks.

"Don't get to close to suddenly, look."

Matsumoto looked at her once prideful taicho who was now clutching his knees and hiding his head shaking. This only brought more tears to her eyes. Unohana slowly approached the frightened boy.

"Hitsugaya I will not hurt you. I'm here to help you." she said as she knelt down to be at level with him. Those words made him stop shaking and he looked up. His eyes pleading for comfort. Unohana placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked from her hand and back to her and slowly fell into her grasp. He fell asleep in her arms.

"Renji, report this to Yamamoto taicho."

"Yes Ma'am." Renji said as he left.

"Jushirou please help me get him to the Fourth Division and Ichigo, Rukia."

"Yes?"

"Come with us we need to know what happened."

"Of course taicho."

&&&&&&&&

Me: well there's chappie uno!

Toushirou: you make me look like a baby.

Me: awww Toushirou-kun your so adorable when you're hurt.

Toushirou: you have a weird sense of affection lady...

Ichigo: HEY HEY EM I GONNA BE IN THE STORY OFTEN?

Me: huh o yea I enjoy you Ichigo.

Ichigo: YES

Me: but Toushirou-kun is the main character here.

Ichigo:...

Me: but I'll have sumthin happen to you...maybe I'll kill you.

Ichigo: YOU SICK EVIAL LADY!!!!!!

Me: calm down I wont kill you (Inner Me: hehehehhe I wont count on that)

PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE REVIEWS GET MY ASS IN GEAR TO RIGHT STORIES


	2. Chapter 2

**Me**/_stab stab stab/_ RWAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!111

**Hitsugaya & Ichigo**: O.o what ARE you doing????

**Me**: IM A KILLING WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hitsugaya:**...o...ok.

**Ichigo**: huh HEY U ADDED ME IN WITH THE INTRO!!!! Now I can get more popular so people will like the main character more then the fill in people.

**Me:** huh o yea that reminds me...I HAFTA KILL SUMTHIN ELSE!!!!

**Hitsugaya**: Now what?

**Me:** I was angry when they marked you as a character not a main character.

**Hitsugaya:** Im...not a main?

**Me: **According to Wikipedia you're not.

**Hitsugaya **...TT.TT

**Me**: awwwwwwwww /hugs Toushirou-kun/

**Ichigo:** THE GIRL LABELED ME DOES NOT OWN BLEACH.

&&&&&

**Chapter 2**

"I see. So that's what happened?" Unohana said after Ichigo and Rukia finished their explanation.

"Yeah, he just appeared out of no where." Ichigo said.

"Hmph, he appeared the same way he disappeared, with out a trace." Ukitake said getting up and heading for the door. "I'm going to inform Yamamoto taicho, he probably didn't feel his reiatsu. I barely felt it from where I was until I could see him myself." Ukitake said as he left.

"Is something troubling you Rukia?" Unohana asked.

Rukia had barely said anything the whole time and her head was bent low.

"It's...it's nothing." she said not making eye contact.

"Don't lie Rukia."

"Yea what's up? You've been quiet." Ichigo said looking a bit worried.

"I was just wondering."

"Yes?"

"Um, from Hitsugaya tiacho's condition he was defiantly tortured, but the taicho I know would never break, so...I was wondering..."

"If they mentally tortured him?" Unohana finished for her.

"Yea..."

"Mentally? No way." Ichigo said understanding fully now about the situation.

"First we must make sure Hitsugaya's condition is well enough for questioning and then we must find out who was capable of capturing him." Unohana said as she stood up from her spot.

"Huh, but Unohana taicho wouldn't it have been Aizen? I mean, ever since Hitsugaya taicho disappeared there have been no movements by him. So isn't he first on our list?" Rukia explained as she and Ichigo followed Unohana towards Hitsugaya's room.

"That is true, but we must first confirm that information."

&&&&&&

'_It's quiet. Where am I? On something...soft? That's strange. I can't remember what happened. All I remember is that word...Hollowfication. Damn it. My body hurts.' _Hitsugaya thought to himself.

Then another voice came, a voice so much like his own, but echoy Me: if you know what Ichigo's hollow sounds like you'll now what I mean if not...sorry can come up with a better description)

'_**Heheheheheh that's what happens when you're tortured!'**_

Hitsugaya's eyes shot open as he sat up. Scaring Hanataro, the shinigami assigned to him.

"Ahhhh! Huh, Oh taicho you shouldn't be moving so much!" He said in a panicked voice. "Please, lie back done, or else you'll open your wounds."

"Wounds?" Hitsugaya asked then looked down. Most of his chest and stomach was bandaged up.

'_What?! But...how?' _

'_**Torture my friend.'**_

'_That voice again!!' _

"T-taicho?"

"Hanataro...did...you hear it?"

"Huh...um...hear what sir?"

"That voice."

"Um, there was no voice taicho."

'_**Heheheheheheh. Only you can hear me. I am you anyway.'**_

Hitsugaya was now confused and frightened. He couldn't remember anything and he was hearing a voice only he could hear.

"What's going on?"

Unohana walked in the room, along with Ichigo and Rukia.

"Ah, Hitsugaya I see you have awoken." Unohana said as she walked over to Hitsugaya.

"Y-yea." Hitsugaya said in a shaky voice.

"How are you feeling Toushirou?" Ichigo asked as he walked over to Hitsugaya as well.

"Better, thank you."

"Unohana taicho!"

Renji appeared in the doorway clearly exhausted from using shunpo to much.

"There's an emergency! The siting of two Espada in the area!"

"Espada! How did they get in?!" asked Ichigo quite shocked.

"We're not sure, but we need all the captains at the 1st Division," said Renji.

"Very well, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, watch over Hitsugaya. Hanataro stay with them as well." She said before she left.

"Hai!"

"Damn it! How can Espada get into Soul Society without anyone knowing! DAMN I DON'T EVEN FEEL THEIR REIATSU!!" Ichigo was yelling frustrated that the enemy can enter their territory so easily.

Hitsugaya was uneasy with the whole situation. He was so confused.

'_**They've come for you so soon? Interesting. You should just let them take you before your friends get killed. Hehehehehehe'**_

Hitsugaya's eyes widened at the statement.

'_Me?'_

'_**That's right. Now why don't you just go to them. I mean, you don't want your friend to get hurt or even killed now do you?'**_

'_No...but..'_

'_**And if they do get hurt or die it would be all. Your. Fault.'**_

'_...'_

"Damn it."

"Ichigo stop it. You already made it clear that you're angry." Rukia was now very annoyed with Ichigo's constant swearing.

"I know but...ARG!!!"

"I know what you mean Ichigo, just be alert." Renji said.

"Ah taicho you shouldn't be out of bed!" Hanataro said as he was trying to stop Hitsugaya from walking around.

"Oi! Get back in the bed or you'll open your wounds!" Ichigo said as he stood in front of Hitsugaya to block his way.

"Out of my way Kurosaki."

"And where do you think you're going? There are Espadas out there possibly looking for you."

"...I know."

"Then why do you want to go out there?"

"...because if I don't everyone will get hurt because of me."

"What are y-" Ichigo was cut of suddenly by a loud explosion.

Hitsugaya made a run got the door while everyone was distracted. Renji was the first to notice.

"Oi get back here! Damn it!" Renji said as he started to chase Hitsugaya.

"Renji! Damn! Rukia stay here with Hanataro, I'm going after Hitsugaya." Ichigo said as he began his chase.

"Oi, Ichigo but...I don't get it. It's so not like Hitsugaya taicho to be that way." Rukia said

'_What happened during those two months?'_

&&&&&&&&

**Me:** Ahhhhhh 6 pages. I feel like I accomplished something. OMG I GOTTA SEE THE BLEACH MOVIE 2 DIAMOND DUST REBELLION!!!!!!

**Hitsugaya: **It's not even out in theaters yet in Japan.

**Ichigo:** It's not fair. Where's this plot of Toushirou being the center of attention come from?

**Me: **Jellyous are we Ichigooooooooooooo?

**Ichigo: **I'm not jealous I'm just -

**Naruto: **Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!

**Me Ichigo Hitsugaya:**...

**Me: **What the HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!??? THIS IS THE BLEACH FANFICTION ROOM OF MY MIND!!! YOU BELONG IN THE NARUTO ROOM NARUTO!!!!

**Naruto: **But you haven't come by in a while TTTT

**Me:** I know I have writers block for TSWD it cant be helped. Don't worry I'll be back

**Naruto:** ok...

**Me:** Now...GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!!

**Naruto:** RIGHT!

**Me**: ok now what.

**Ichigo:** Dude all this A/N takes up like more space then your story.

**Me:** I know BUT THIS IS FUN!!...AHH I GOTTA GET TO SLEEP!!!! ITS LATE. WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER SORRY IF IT'S TO eh OR SHORT OR WHATEVER!! NIGHT Toushirou-KUN NIGHT Ichigo-KUN!!!!!!!!

**Ichigo Hitsugaya: **k night.

/lights out/


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:** Zzzzzzzzzzz

**Ichigo:** ...should we wake her?

**Hitsugaya: **Nah, she gets tempered if you wake her.

**Ichigo:** huh?

**Me: **SHUDDUP/throws pillow/

**Ichigo:** ack!

**Me: **K.O!!!!! WOOT Thanks for all the reviews...Zzzzzzzzz

**Hitsugaya/**sigh/ Told you. She doesn't own Bleach

&&&&&&&

Hitsugaya felt as if he was running for hours and it's only been a few minutes, 2 to be exact. He shunpo-ed as much as he could and as it seemed so did the two that were following him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do once he got to where the Espada were, but he knew he had to do something.

"Dammit Toushirou...huff...huff...you're being foolish and an idiot!" Ichigo yelled now very frustrated and tired.

"Stop following me!" Hitsugaya yelled back.

"Why are you doing this?!" Renji asked also frustrated and tired.

"Because!"

"That's not good enough!!!!!" shouted Ichigo as he used the last of his strength to preform a shunpo and grabbed the back of Hitsugaya's collar, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Renji however took to long to register what happened and tripped right over the two fallen figures.

"What are you doing here?" asked a figure who was looming over them.

The threesome looked up and saw no other then Ikkaku of the 11th Division.

"We had to catch Hitsugaya taicho, he was running in the direction of the fight. Hey why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping with the fight?" Renji said as he help Ichigo (who had a strong gripped on Hitsugaya's arm) up from the ground.

"There's no fighting going on, soutaicho stopped it and now I'm not sure what's going on. He ordered me to bring Hitsugaya to him." Ikkaku said with a little disappointment in his voice. He probably wanted to fight.

"What does he want with Toushirou?" Ichigo asked.

"I dunno! I don't ask questions when the soutaicho orders. Now lets go."

Ichigo, holding onto Hitsugaya, Renji followed Ikkaku to where several Shinigami taicho's and fukutaicho's were, along with the Espada.

"You!" Ichigo said in a low dangerous tone the moment he saw the Espada.

Ulquiorra only looked at Ichigo and took no acknowledgment in him, but his attention was on the boy Ichigo was clutching.

"The boy is all I have come for." said the Espada.

"And you're not getting him!" Matsumoto yelled.

"Yeah, you and that bas-" Ichigo was cut off.

"Silence!" Yamamoto soutaicho said in a strong voice. "Aizen is the one who captured Hitsugaya, no?"

"That is correct." replied Ulquiorra.

"Why are you telling us this now!?" Ichigo shouted out his anger over coming him.

"Be silent Kurosaki!" Yamamoto reprimanded him.

'That's right,' Thought Hitsugaya. 'Aizen took me.'

'_**Ya, got that right my friend!' **_

'You, then are you his creation?'

'_**Hehehe, you really crack me up boy. He only woke me up.' **_

Hitsugaya was about to reply when he was roughly pulled away from Ichigo's firm but comforting grasp.

"If the kids gonna be trouble for us and a use to Aizen, shouldn't we just kill 'em?" said Zaraki as he was holding a dangling Hitsugaya above the ground. "Look at him, he's frightened. He's no use to Soul Society anymore. Lets put him out of his misery."

Yes, Hitsugaya was quite frightened. Who wouldn't be, one minute your with an oranged haired boy trying to protect you, then the next you're dangling from the ground in the hands of a big and...A really big man, REALLY BIG, I MEAN HE'S HUGE!!!

"PUT HIM DOWN!!!!!" Yelled a furious Matsumoto as she rushed to Hitsugaya. Zaraki dropped him and laughed.

"That's enough." Yamamoto said as he tapped his staff on the ground. "We will not hand over Hitsugaya nor will we kill him. As for you," he said as he looked at the Espada. "You can tell Aizen he won't get his hands on Hitsugaya again." And with that said and done Ulquiorra opened the gate leading to Hueco Mundo.

"Very well, I will tell Aizen what happened here. But I can not assure you this is over." he said, then left.

"That was weird." commented Renji.

"Yamamoto soutaicho, I'm confused about one thing." said Ukitake said.

"Yes?"

"It's most likely that Hitsugaya didn't escape from Aizen, but if Aizen still wanted him, why did he let him go?"

"That is true, but until Hitsugaya can tell us what he knows, we will have to wait." replied the elder.

"Taicho, are you alright?" asked Matsumoto as she helped Hitsugaya to his feet.

"...I'm fine."

"Huh, that's right!" mumbled an angry Ichigo, "Hey, Zaraki, how the hell can you say something like that!?!?" Ichigo said as he walked right up to the huge taicho.

"Easily. We have no time for weaklings."

"Toushirou is _not_ a weakling!"

The two men (or for Ichigo boy) started to argue, but Yamamoto did not let it last long. He sent the taicho's and fukutaicho's back to their divisions accept for Unohana, Ukitake, Renji, Matsumoto and Ichigo. Yamamoto waited for the other's to be completely out of earshot until he began to talk.

"Hitsugaya, do you remember what happened two months ago when you were captured?" Yamamoto asked in a gentle but strong voice.

"Two...months ago I remember falling asleep, I think I was working on paperwork. Then when I woke up I was in a frozen-waste land. No one was there, I couldn't even feel Hyorinmaru's present."

"Is that all?"

"No, I was only in the frozen-waste land maybe an hour or 2. Then everything went black and I found myself as one of Aizen's...experiments."

"Do you remember what he did?"

"...not really it's all fuzzy, but I know whatever it was, was painful." Hitsugaya said as his eyes drifted to the ground.

"Hm, I see. Very well, that is all. Go back to the 4th Division and rest up. I'd like for you to regain your strength back, but don't start until those wounds are healed up." ordered Yamamoto as he pointed to the bloody bandages wrapped around Hitsugaya's torso.

"Right."

"Hyorinmaru is safe in the 1st Division with me."

"Thank you."

Then they all went their separate ways. Unohana took Hitsugaya back to the 4th Division to get cleaned up, Ichigo trailed along wanting to tell Rukia what happened, Renji told Matsumoto to go with him, because he knew she wouldn't leave Hitsugaya's bedside the whole night. It took some persuading, but he managed to get her to go with him to get a drink. Ukitake went to his own Division as well saying that he'd be checking up on Hitsugaya when he had the chance.

&&&&&&&&

"So that's what happened? Very well, I was wrong to have sent the boy back so soon. I didn't think he would progress so fast." Aizen said as he finished see what Ulquiorra saw.

"Yes, it appears to be progressing at least two times faster then expected."

"So ya subject is turnin' out a successso far?" the fox faced man said.

"Yes, it appears so, lets just hope that there is no interference." Aizen said with his grin widening.

"It's gonna be a little while 'til he's ready, no?" asked Gin.

"Depends, like I said, as long as there's no interference, everything will go smoothly."

&&&&&&&&&

**Ichigo:** 'replied the elder?' WHAT THE HELL?

**Me: **I don't know saying said blah said blah sounds annoying after awhile so I said elder. I was gonna say old geezer but the time didn't seem right. Oh and please im sorry about the grammar im bad when it comes to placing periods so yeah. Another thing I don't think I mentioned it but Shiro-chan is wearing like what Rukia was wearing when she was in prison.

**Hitsugaya:**...Shiro-chan?

**Me:** Yes, Shiro-chan. Well I gotta run but thanks for the reviews and I'll try to update a little sooner sorry if this is a crappy chapter /runs/

**Hitsugaya:** GET BACK HERE!!!

**Ichigo:** /sigh, reads over chapter/ HEY YOU CALLED ME A BOY/joins Shiro-chan/

**Me: **IF YOU KILL ME YOU'LL NEVER KNOW THE ENDING!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** /pant pant pant/ ...Sorry for...the long wait...I finally lost Shiro-chan and Ichigo. PHEW! So chapter 4 is up and ready to be read ummm lets seeeeeee...it's so...lonely

**Renji:** What are you doing here?

**Me:** eh...REEEEEEEEEEEENJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII /jump/

**Renji:**...AHHHH /crash/

**Me & Renji:** /both unconscious...SHADOWS LOOMING OVER US!!! O NOES/

Ok I decided I wanted to change the title of the story so I have these I came up with:

1) Melting Ice

2) Spring is Coming

3)The Calming Blizzard

or if anyone comes up with something I'd like to hear it so vote for one and I'll announce in the next chapter or put up an A/N so you know sooner. So thank you and thanks to all those who reviewed and have stayed with the story so far .

I DON'T OWN BLEACH

&&&&&&

**Chapter 4 **

Hitsugaya was sleeping peacefully when Ukitake came to check up on him. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the boy's calm and relaxed face.

'I don't think I have ever seen him so calm.' he thought as he grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed. Little did he know, Hitsugaya was not peacefully sleeping.

&&&&&&

When Hitsugaya opened his eyes he was back in that frozen wasteland, except this time there was no blizzard. Hitsugaya looked around and noticed that it wasn't as cold as it used to be either, it was a bearable cold where only a sweater would keep you warm. This worried Hitsugaya somewhat, knowing that every time he came here there was always a raging snow storm. Now when all is calm Hitsugaya feels as if something of him is missing.

"You can fix it." said a voice from behind.

Hitsugaya quickly spun around and saw himself face-to-face with a giant ice cliff. In the ice he saw his reflection, only his reflection didn't do what he did and had the eyes of a hollow.

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya asked already knowing he knew the answer.

"You know who I am. I'm you, your hollow." he replied.

"Where's Hyorinmaru?" asked Hitsugaya. For some reason he felt like he would get the answers he needed from him and he didn't feel scared by the thought of a hollow in him, in fact, he felt...comfortable.

"Hyorinmaru is dying and so are you and me." said the hollow with a blank expression on his face.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened at what he said.

"Dying...but," Hitsugaya didn't know what to say or think or anything, he felt those words froze him in time.

"Your mind is dying, that is why the ice is melting. By the time the snow is gone, you'll be dead." said the hollow with the same face, blank.

"But...how can you be so calm?" asked Hitsugaya.

"I can show no emotion, I only reflect your heart's true feelings. I am nothing but power within you waiting to be called on."

"Power to be called on. I don't need a hollows powers I've got Hyorinmaru!" yelled Hitsugaya now getting frustrated.

"Look around you! You've been abandoned, forgotten about, left behind you're nothing to the dragon and you're nothing to those shinigami now." yelled the hollow back.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened, trying to process all he was told.

"Like I said, I reflect your heart's true feelings." said the hollow calm now. "You need to remember, you need to remember what happened to you during those two months."

Hitsugaya didn't want to remember, he knew there was barely anything but pain, but if it was going to give him answers then so be it.

"Very well." Hitsugaya said as the memory's started to flood his minds eye.

_2 Months Ago, the day he was taken_

_Hitsugaya had literally one thing on his mind, a migraine. For the past 3 days his head has been killing him and he couldn't even get any paper work done, which made him frustrated because he knew it was probably sitting on his desk collecting dust mites instead of his fukutaicho doing it. But, he couldn't say Matsumoto was completely being useless because she was taking care of him by bringing what he needed since Unohana has banned him from walking at all and strictly to bed-rest. Hitsugaya sighed and laid down hoping to get some sleep, which he did. _

_When Hitsugaya woke up it was late the sun was down and most of Soul Society seemed asleep. He stood up an noticed his migraine was FINALLY gone, which made him happy. (He actually had a smile on his face) He walked over and grabbed his zanpakuto and walked to his favorite place, the lake. _

_Hitsugaya loved to sit by the lake and just watch the water, other then watch the sunset, or watch the moon. As Hitsugaya watched the riffles in the water and closed his eyes, planning to give Hyorinmaru a visit since he hasn't heard from the dragon since his migraine came on. _

_Hitsugaya opened his eyes to see the usual frozen wasteland with a blizzard raging, the only thing he didn't see was his dragon companion. _

'_Where's Hyorinmaru?' thought Hitsugaya looking around getting a little worried. _

"_Don't worry, your dragon is only sleeping." _

_Hearing another voice Hitsugaya spun around only to be face to face with Aizen. _

&&&&&&&

Hitsugaya awoke with a start and sat right up. A little dizzy from the sudden movement he put his hands to his head to stop the room from spinning around him.After his vision cleared up he looked around to see he was one of the Fourth Division's resting wards.

'What happened?' thought Hitsugaya.

'_**It takes a lot out of me to show those memories.' **_said his hollow.

'You know, your different when I talk to you like this and when I talked to you face to face.' thought Hitsugaya knowing the sudden change in the hollows voice and attitude.

'_**It's just how I am, when you're around I reflect you, but when you're not I'm my own person.' **_he replied.

Hitsugaya thought about all that he was capable of remembering at the moment. Aizen was there, in his world, his mind. How was that possible? Hitsugaya was interrupted during his thoughts when the door suddenly opened. Ichigo and Rukia walked in.

"Yo, Toushirou. How're you feeling?" asked Ichigo as he walked in a grabbed a seat by the bed.

"Uh, better then before. My wounds are healed almost." said Hitsugaya as he suddenly found a great interest in the bed sheets.

'Heh, he didn't correct me, I wonder if he's really ok.' thought Ichigo as he watched Hitsugaya play with the sheets.

"Well, at least you're up. You've been sleeping for 2 days now." Rukia said.

"Really? 2 days?" Hitsugaya asked looking up.

"Yea, Unohana taicho said you weren't in a coma which was a relief. She just said you need rest and it seems she was right." Ichigo said with a smile on his face.

"Were you doubting me Ichigo-kun?" said a feminine voice.

Ichigo and Rukia turned around to see Unohana standing in the doorway.

"O-of course not." Ichigo said knowing fully well of the way Unohana was. How she can be a sweet motherly figure and the next she can kill you in some way unidentifiable.

"I'm glad to see your awake Hitsugaya-kun." Unohana said as she came over by the bed side. "I'm sure you'll be able to be discharged soon, I would just like to give you one more check up and make sure your wounds are healed enough."

Ichigo and Rukia were pushed outside so Unohana can check Hitsugaya and hopefully discharge him. It was about 20 minutes when Unohana came out of the room with a fully dressed Hitsugaya following her. He was wearing a usual shinigami robe but without his captain robe. (1)

"Ah, I guess your all ready to go then?" Ichigo asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-kun is healed enough to leave, but I'd like you to come by in about 2 days so I can give you another check up." Unohana said as she started to walk away.

"Hai, Unohana-taicho." Hitsugaya replied.

"So where do you wanna go?" asked Rukia.

"Yea, right now we're kinda like your tour guides." Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'd would like to see how my...how the Tenth Division is doing." Hitsugaya said correcting himself.

Ichigo and Rukia had sad smiles on their faces and they all headed off to the Division.

&&&&&&&&

"Aizen-sama, you called." said Ulquiorra as he entered the room.

"Ah, yes. I have a mission for you." Aizen said as he turned around. "I'd like you to fetch something for me."

"And what may that be, Aizen-sama?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Bring me Hyorinmaru along with Rukia Kuchiki and Hitsugaya, but do it one week from today. Understood?" Aizen ordered.

"Understood, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said and left.

&&&&&&

**Me:** LET ME GO!!!!!

**Renji**: WHY THE HELL AM I TIED UP TO!?!?!??!

**Toushirou/Ichigo**/glare/

**Me/Renji:** TT.TT /whimper/

OK sorry if Ulquiorra and Aizen are OC-ish I don't know their personality's to well but in this story everyone's OC so. Um MERRY CHRISTMAS I said I wouldn't a chapter up for a while looks like I lied...it seems I could write when I listen to music...I don't know music motivates me...but that's good for you people. I was gonna make it a little longer but decided to end there.

I decided to have a little trivia question (read a fanfiction who had this thought it was cool) on Naruto just for some fun and on my Naruto story I'm gonna have Bleach questions OK here's the first one : Who kills Gekko Hayate before the second round of the Chuunin Exams?


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: might be language thrown in randomly...depends on my mood. Not a lot but there will be some. **

_when I write like this it means this is what happened 2 months ago, incase you forgot from the chapter 4_

and I just want to say ahead of time this is _**NOT YAOI**_ the relationship between Hitsugaya and Ichigo is a BROTHERLY relationship. Plus sorry this chapter took SO LONG its because I had to write it twice, the first version I wrote like 3 pages and then hated it, this turned out much better so I hope you enjoy it I WORKED REALLY HARD

**Me: **/still tied/ you know...I forgot why I'm tied up to Renji.

**Renji:** /dot dot dot/

**Me:** seriously I forgot, DUDE I was friggin reading my own story online went away for like and hour came back and until the end I didnt know it was my story. /sigh/

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH.**

Hitsugaya was happy to be in his office. For once there wasn't a load of paper work, which surprised his a lot. He was excepting to open the door and get flooded with papers. But, when he did open the door, instead of meeting paper work he meet with something...that...well almost suffocated him.

"Hitsugaya-taichou I'm so glad you're ok." Matsumoto said.

"...thanks Matsumoto but, It's not Hitsugaya-taichou any more." He said with a little hurt in his voice. "It's Hitsugaya-kun," he said with a pained smile. "That goes for you too Kurosaki-kun," Hitsugaya said as he gave an evil glare to Ichigo.

"Aw, c'mon Toushirou." Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

The day went by happily, the group had a picnic down by the lake, Ukitake brought be a hellofa lot of candy. (which Ichigo and Renji had an eating contest with, they later spent an hour in the bathroom) Hitsugaya was happy. Night came and they parted ways, Ichigo went with Rukia and Renji, he was currently stay in the 6th Division, (which Byakuya disapproved of) and he went with Matsumoto to the 10th Division. His room was the same, nothing touched or moved.

"I'll be going then." Matsumoto said as she said good-bye.

Hitsugaya lied down and went to sleep, exhausted from the fun he had today.

&&&&&&&

"_Aizen!" Hitsugaya started at the man with nothing but hatred. "How the hell are you here?" _

"_So rude, Hitsugaya-kun." _

"_Shut up! Tell me what you're doing here?"_

_Aizen only smiled. He took a step foward and Hitsugaya took a step back. The same pattern took place until Hitsugaya's back was up against a wall. _

"_You have no where to go. Now be good and listen to me." Aizen said. _

"_Like hell I would." Hitsugaya said even though he was in a disadvantage. "Where's Hyorinmaru?"_

_Before Aizen can say another word he disappeared and so did the frozen waste land. _

_&&&&&&_

_Hitsugaya's eyes snapped open. He was by the lake. That's right he came here after his migraine subsided. He was kicked out of his inner world. But how? He rose from the ground, feeling uncomfortable here. Something was wrong. He grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto. _

"_Destructive spell #90, Black Coffin."_

_Hitsugaya's eyes widened. 'That kido!'_

_Before he can see who cast it, even though he had a hunch, he was engulfed in blackness and felt swords piercing what felt like almost his entire body. When the darkness lifted he feel to his knees. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion to him. He can feel his blood dripping down his body. He couldn't see clearly, his eyes were blurry. All he could see was a figure walking up to him. Then he felt like he was falling into nothingness. _

_&&&&&&_

_When Hitsugaya awoke, he was in a bed. His body ached all over. He tried to get up, but when he did he noticed his wrists were chained to the bed. He looked down to his chest and saw bloodstained bandages, then he looked around the room. There wasn't much. Actually, there wasn't anything, only the bed, a mirror, a small table, and the door. He knew right away he wasn't in the Fourth Division, then, where was he. He wasn't able to recall anything from before. All he remembered was when Unohana said he was to stay in bed, but everything that happened in between, was a total blank. _

_This was bad. He needed to figure out where he was and what happened. He tried to gather up some reiatsu, but found he couldn't. The chains were sealing it off. _

'_Shit,' he thought. He knew he didn't have enough energy to try and pull the chains loose, so he didn't. He sat there, trying to think of a way out, but kept getting distracted by this noise. It was a sick sound, like someone's body was getting twisted from the inside out. It made a sick sucking sound. It was faint, but he could still hear it in the silence of his room. He wanted to throw up. _

_Before he knew it he was laying back down on the bed staring at the ceiling. The ceiling had a screen on it, it was on. That's where the sound was coming from. He watched with wide eyes. A hollow, or something was on a table, tied down. Someone was over him. Experimenting on him, moving things, removing things. All the creature could do was scream in agony. How was it still alive? _

_Then the screen change. Aizen appeared. Hitsugaya was still taking in what was happening to that creature to be shocked at seeing Aizen. _

"_That's going to be you if you don't cooperate," he said with a laugh. "Be a good boy and the pain might me minimum." With that said his face flickered off the screen and it went black. Hitsugaya just stared at the blank screen. At least now it was quiet, but he could still hear it. The screams. He just laid there. What was he supposed to do? He was in a weak state, in the enemies territory. For the first time in a very long time, he feared for his life, and he feared the pain that he was positive was going to come. _

&&&&&&

Hitsugaya bolted upright on his futon. He was covered in sweat and panting heavily.

'That dream,' he thought. He remembered that his hollow said memories would start to come back. Come to think of it, his hollow has been quiet, like he wasn't even there.

"That's because he's not there."

Hitsugaya quickly turned around and came face to face with Aizen. Before he could even say the beginning of his name a hand was placed over his mouth and both if arms were firmly grasped. Gin and Tousen were behind him holding him in their grasp.

"I've come to check up on you. The process seem to be well." Aizen said as he placed a hand on Hitsugaya's chest, causing Hitsugaya to flinch. "Just a little something I wanted to tell you. The hollow is not real, and neither is your hollowfication that should take place. Those were only distractions, to keep you from disturbing the process, but now it's to late to disturb." Aizen explained. "Now I will tell you something. When the ice melts and spring comes, _you will die_." Aizen turned his back to Hitsugaya. "Let's go." Aizen said, Gin and Tousen let go, Hitsugaya fell to the floor.

"Oh, and Hitsugaya-kun, the next time we come back, your coming with us. I'll let you enjoy your freedom a little more." Aizen said, then he was gone.

He was frozen where he was. Everything Aizen said kept repeating over and over in his mind. He didn't even see Aizen leave, Ichigo come in with Rukia, Renji, and Matsumoto. Everything Ichigo said to him was nothing but noise. What was it? Was it the thought of death that petrified him, since when was he so afraid of death. No, that wasn't it. It was this empty feeling he felt that frightened him. Yes, that was it. He felt alone. He wondered though, why did that frighten him more then death?

He noticed he must've fainted because he opened his eyes and found himself on Ichigo's back, being carried.

"Put me down," he said in a weak voice. Ichigo immediately slowed down and placed him gently on the ground. Renji, Rukia, and Matsumoto came around him.

"Hey, you ok? What happened back there?" Ichigo asked a worried look on his face. Hitsugaya pondered on the idea if he should tell them Aizen came or not, by the way they were acting it seems they had no idea.

"It...was nothing. I just...got up to quickly and got a little dizzy that's all," he lied. He could tell Ichigo was about to protest, when Rukia placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. They knew he was lying. The surrounding shinigami just stared at the small group huddled around him until Matsumoto shouted orders to them to continue walking. Hitsugaya rose from his sitting position, when he looked down at himself his face redden. All he had on was his white night robe (like what Rukia wore during the execution) and his feet were bare. He immediately started walking back to the Tenth Division.

"Oi! Where're you going?" Ichigo cried out at his retreating form. Hitsugaya didn't answer, he just quickened his pace.

"Leave him be Ichigo." Renji said. "He still needs time to clear his head."

"Wow, saying something other then nonsense, impressive." Ichigo said as he started walking in the direction of the Tenth Division.

"What's his deal?" Renji said with a pout on his face.

"He should know he's not the only one worried about Hitsugaya-kun," Matsumoto said crossing her arms.

"Please don't be like that," Rukia said.

"Huh?"

"This is sort of private and I probably shouldn't tell you. Last night I had a talk with Ichigo. He told me that Hitsugaya was like a little brother to him. He said that Hitsugaya was like part of his family." Rukia explained feeling a little uncomfortable.

"But, Ichigo barely knows Hitsugaya-kun, why would he seem like a brother to him?" Matsumoto asked.

"He said that as well. He didn't know why, he just said he felt like he need to protect him, after seeing him so afraid the day he came back."

Renji and Matsumoto said no more. The three stood there a little while, all in their own thoughts. They soon departed.

&&&&&&&

Hitsugaya just finished getting dressed when he heard his door being opened. He was startled, but when he saw Ichigo standing there he settled down.

"Kurosaki-kun," he greeted. Ichigo just stood there with a serious/worried face on. This made Hitsugaya feel uncomfortable. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"What really happened?" Ichigo asked. Hitsugaya knew what he was talking about.

"It was nothing."

"Cut the bullshit!" Ichigo shouted as he pushed Hitsugaya against the wall. Hitsugaya was stunned by the sudden movement and just stared at Ichigo. "I want to help! Don't block me out, Toushiro. Please, I want to help." Ichigo said as he looked Hitsugaya in the eyes, to Hitsugaya, it looked like Ichigo wanted to cry, but he didn't. Instead, he cried. Ichigo was shocked to see the proud, white-haired boy cry so easily.

"It was Aizen, he...came and...said, told...me, I don't...know...I-" Hitsugaya said between hiccups, he clutched onto Ichigo's robe. Ichigo caught 'Aizen came' but the rest was just Hitsugaya blabbering.

"Aizen came?" Ichigo whispered, he could feel Hitsugaya's head nod up and down on his chest. Ichigo pushed Hitsugaya away, knelt down, and embraced him in a hug. Ichigo thought he would pull away, or resist, but he didn't. They were like that for about 5 minutes until Hitsugaya stopped sobbing and muttered something into Ichigo's shoulder.

I'm afraid, was what Ichigo heard.

"I'll protect you. I promise." Ichigo said. Soon enough Hitsugaya was asleep in his arms. He lifted him and placed him on his futon and covered him with a blanket. Ichigo could see the tear stains on the young boys face. Ichigo left, unable to look at the broken boy anymore.

&&&&&&&

**Me:** /is magicly untied and Renji poofed somewhere else/ Been long since I updated huh?.../dodges flying stuff/ ow ANYWHO I might be able actually focus on this a lot since the squeal is like my guide to what happens so yea.

**Toushiro:**...

**Me: **HI SWEETY /hugs/ he's my Valentines U CANT HAVEM

**Toushiro:**...

**Ichigo:**/sniff/ all alone TT.TT

**Me: **I love you too Ichigo /hugs with Toushiro/

P.S.

after watching The Number 23 23 has haunted me:

Hitsugaya is the 10th captian of the 13 Court guards or Gotei w/e **10 1323**

Today is Feb. 13, 2008 **13 2 0 0 823**

I'm 14 in the 9th grade AND Kakashi was 14 when the 9 tails attacked. **14 923**

The next volume of Bleach I need to get is volume **23**

so yea I'll probably (**spoilers somewhat) **go insane kill someone start writing a suicide note, turns out to be a book I'll be in a hotel room number 23 write chapter 23 on the wall the jump out a window SURVIVE lose memories and go on live, the 13 years later get haunted by number again and get memories back and then go to jail for murder SO YEA

ok...im done...sorry the A/N took up alot of space, i had alot to say well i hope you enjoyed and hopefully the next xhapter wont take to long

HAPPY VALANTINES DAY!!!!


End file.
